well, my dad is a demon
by konoha-leafsprite
Summary: hinata goes into the woods to find new flowers for her collection, when she comes into a clearing she sees a blond haired blue eyes whisker-marked boy lying against a three talking with some animals in their own language R&R naru/hina up for adoption i don't have a plot anymore TT.TT
1. the begining of a new friendship

**disclamer : don't own the damn serie and i got the idea from lizeth on deviant bleh wel let's get this rolling already :P**

"talk"

ps: need a beta now please contact me to check my writing i'm pretty bad at it :P

**" demon talking,in mindscape conversations or inner selves"**

_'thinking'_

"jutsu"

///////

there was a deep silence when her lavendeler eyes met curelean blue, she was looking at the blond inigma in frond of her… who was that blond boy in orange robes?? Also he looked like he lived in the forrest as his hair was longer at his left and bound in 3 ponytails with feathers decorating the 3 golden blond locks.

She didn't understand, she was trieing to talk to him but he only responded in barks and growls like he could understand her but spoke in an animals language, no matter she tried again.

"h-hello…"

"…."

"i-I'm h-Hinata a-and y-you??"

"…." Still nothing, hinata sigs she could get a name or anything from the boy.  
"naruto…. My name is naruto, y-you smell like human, I shouldn't be here my dad wil be angry if he knows I spoke with a human like yourself" hinata looks up at the deep growling voice _'human?? But he's human himself, why should his father get angry when he only talkes to his own kind?'_hinata looks confused at naruto "b-but naruto-san, you're human yourself why would your father be angry it's nice to get to know new people"

naruto shakes his head violently "n-no!! m-my dad said humans don't like yokai and halfdemons!! My dad can know, he was tricked by an red eyed man to atack the nearest villaged here!"

"b-but only kyuubi a-atacked 10 years ago a-and h-he was killed by the yondaime!"

naruto lookes stunned and then falls to the ground laughing his ass off "hahahahah yeah sure my dad, the demon king kyuubi killed by a mere mortal??? Sorry but that's soo unbelievible that it's funny!!" while naruto keeps on laughing, hinata become's red from shame and anger

"WEL SORRY MISTER BUT THAT'S WAS IS TOLD AT SCHOOL HISTORY CLASS!!!" a deep growling chuckle rises from the trees  
**"wel miss Hyuuga then your teatchers have lied a mortal can never kill me they can to some degrea control me for a short time but killing me is inpossible, after all I wouldn't be inmortal if I could get killed now would i?"** naruto shuts up and lookes as his dad slippes from the branch he was sitting on, the demon lord doesn't look angry but naruto has a nasty feeling it could come later.

"h-hi dad…. How's it rolling?" kyuubi's chuckle fades slowly and his wisker-marked face now stands serious **" wel I felt a human in my forrest and your chakra in the same spot, what in inari-sama's name did I tell you wenever you would meet a human beeing?!"** the last part shouted at his blond son.  
"n-never come in contact with them and run away or k-kill them if you do ?" naruto answers a bit scared. He didn't want to kill his new friend and it was to late for running now, she already knew to much. **"very good son but why didn't you do either of them?"** red slitted eyes bore into naruto's blue ones.

"c-couse she was beeing nice to me a-and wel…."  
**"you wanna be friends?"** kyuubi looks amused at his so called son, not that he could blame the boy. The boy was part human afterall he could recall the first time he saw him like it was yesterday.

(flashback no jutsu)

kyuubi was bored… no scratch that he was livid and bored!!!! First he get's tricked by an damn man whit red eyes, beeing send to a village to demollige it and then their leader some blond pup! Seals him into a special card thingy!!!

(hehe crack line:Seriously the man watched to much tv!!!! This wasn't yu-gi-oh or something!!!)

wel at least the card had a comftereble space it looked like an apartment with a nice tv so he could watch what happens outside, he was just bored relaxing when he saw something he would praise in a horror movie but this wasn't that of any kind.  
the wife and son of his jailor (that blond pup) were atacked by rock nins, not surpricing the pup was very good he killed a whole army with one bloody kunai!!! But now was I watching while the rock nins were unsealing me. First tought?_** 'yes damn revenge on this bloody hell of an village!!!' **_second tought_** 'nah too easy wait that redhead!!! They're killing her!! that fucking bitches of an iwa nins!!!!' **_and then the seal broke  
kyuubi emerged from the seal like a ghost from a wall… **" in the name of inari what the heck are iwa nins doing to an infant and a ill mother?!!!"**

the iwa nins look scared at the demon lord

"k-kyuubi?" one brave iwa shinobi asks in a tiny voice

**"MORTAL YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT LIKE I DESERVE, NOW LEAVE OR DIE A PAINFULL DEAD!!!!!"**

iwa nins fly all over konoha as kyuubi rages over the dieing woman untill all iwa nins are dead. The red haired woman lookes up at the supposed to be evil demon king.  
"k-kyuubi-sama h-how can I thank you???" kyuubi only grunds and starts to leave but a little crie makes him turn around **"the baby, will you live long enough to rais him???"** the woman only shakes her head no, kyuubi sighs **"wel then shall I take your and the blond pup's son as my own? And give him a life he would like?"** the babies mother nodds she then says in a horse voice: " kyuubi-dono, I you could do me a fafor and take naruto-kun out of the village and end my life now so I may join my husband without to much pain and rais naruto like your own. That would make me verry happy"

kyuubi sighs again, **"oke ….??"**

"kushina, uzumaki kushina" kyuubi's eyes widen a bit

**"the princess of whirlpool how interesting, your son is even more nobel then senju tsunade, the slug princess, oke uzumaki kushina I'll rais your son and end your pain I only hope this village will once know how to treat demons and humans as they did in whirlpool country so many years ago, farwell lady uzumaki and rest in peace"**

(kai!!)

**"oke then naruto I want to see you back 1 hour after sun down or when hyuuga-san has to go home, you may go to the village but keep my existence a secret, they think I'm still sealed afterall haha they didn't even notice me when I escaped foolish humans haha wel kit have fun"**and kyuubi vanishes in purple flames.

"oke hinata-chan shall we go to the villlage then?"

"s-sure n-naruto-kun let me s-show you t-the w-way"

'and so my life became a little more difficult turning against my dad about humans and then getting prommision to go to the one village where they hate him more then anything, with a girl no less, I only hope they won't notice that I'm a 3 tailed kitsune hanyou now wel beter to trie anyway.'

* * *

Naruto: "next time on my dad's a demon"

:naomi: wth????!!! What are you doing here?

Naruto: duh making a preview:P

Naomi: that's my job naruto-kun *pouts*

Naruto: wel can I do it this time? *puppy eye no jutsu:P*

Naomi: o-okay *grumbles curses*

Naruto: oke wel long story short get to see konoha and most likely get in trouble wel byebye:P

naomi: NARUTO THAT'S THE MOST HORRIBLE REVIEW EVER! right uncle kyuubi-sama?

Kyuubi:**yep gaki you suck :P**

Naruto: SHUT UP FURBALL-SAMA

Kyuubi: **NO ONE CALLS ME THAT YOU MORON!!1 STUPID #**%$##%#* BRAT!!! COME BACK HERE I'LL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF YOU GAKI!!!**

Naomi: *sweatdrop* let them bikker wel byebye see yah next time:P


	2. the way to konoha enter tanuki

Naomi: Wel I didn't get much reviews only from my friend at school and some friend I know from belgium  
I update quicker if I get reviews and tips so my story get's beter!!!

Naruto: maby there to lazy yah know :P

Naomi: owww shut up!  
naomi: oooooi!!!!!!

Kyuubi: **why hello naomi-chan**

Naomi: hello uncle kyuubi-sama :P

Naruto:why so formal? He's a bitchy demon fussball

Kyuubi:**ARE YOU GETTING AT IT AGAI?? YOU *#!#€ GAKI COME HERE YOU!!!! ***chases naruto again*

Naomi (sweatdrop*) wel I don own anything here so you know but maby someday I will own naru-chaan he and kyuubi-sama are the best!!!! Oh and then I'll make an caracter based on me !! hell yeah and I'll take over the serie and free uncle kyuu-sama and rule the serie alongside these 2 awesome people (demon lord) hahahahhahaha

Kyuubi&naoruto : *sweatdrop and chuckles*

Naruto : Chap 2 begin!!

What the… those gates are huge!!! Even uncle shukaku can fit trough those gates!" naruto watches in awe at the huge gates in front of them.

" th-they are p-pretty b-big aren't t-t-they?" naruto looks at his new friend.

"yep and my uncle is a giant sand tanuki so it's something if he can go trough doors, that human's made."

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"i-is your u-uncle t-the ichibi n-no shukaku?"

Naruto looks at the blunette next to him "yep you'll never believe how I met him it's quit hillarious actually"

Flashback no jutsu 

kyuubi and a 5 year old naruto walk trough the gates of sunagakure.

"Tou-sama, tou-sama, why are we here on my birthday of all days?"

Kyuubi looks at his litlle ball of ever shining sunshine,

**"wel, first of all I'm treating you on a demon dinner in the best restaurant runned by a friend of mine here in suna, next I'm getting a special katana for you so you can practise your wind element and 3th I heared that my youngest brother shukaku is here"**

"ohh so I might get a new uncle?" stars apearing in the young blonds eyes

kyuubi schucklles, naruto met his younger brother hachibi no ushi a few months ago togeter with his vessel karabi or killerbee-niisan as naruto called the dark skinned 10 year old.

**"yep and maby you'll get a new jutsu too, you have a suiton,raiton and a katon under your belt now and ar lerning a doton and fuuton one. But shukaku uses sand tecnuiqes maby he'll teatch you the suna shurikan or a big one like the suna no nami no jutsu it'll be a great powerup for your arsenal"** kyuubi shuckles as the litlle blond starts cheering loudly.

(few hours later in ally behind the kazekage tower)

"ne tou-sama where are we going?"

kyuubi chuckles **"well I'm quit hungry about now and this is where a lovley lady that I know has an inn where I have a room for us prepered"** the litlle blond looks cute up to the door where kyuubi knoks, a litlle sloth opens and naruto sees the most beautyfull eyes he ever saw, bright slited emeralts with gold tints in it framed by thick eyelashes look at the red slited ruby's his tou-sama has, while his own saphires twinkle in the twilight dark.

**"who's there state your name and buisness here!"** a slighty slissing voice says

**"hello tsuta-chan it's bin 60 years hasn't it? I have a reservation on the inari lounge if I'm not mistaken together with a suna rice/meat plate, so I would be gratefull if we were alowed inside"** the women's, tsuta's eyes widen and a beautyfull women opens the door,

long poisening green hair waves over her back and her waitress dress huggs her body perfectly showing her womenly curves, blood red lips in a cute yet dangerous smile.

**"oh kyuubi-kun long time no see come in come in!" **all slissing in her voice vanishing and a smooth femine voice replaces the hard snake like one, **"ooh and who is the little saphire here he's soo cute!!"** and the woman huggs poor naruto, almost sufcoating him between her dd cupped breasts.

**"he's my son, naruto and yes he is cute isn't he?" **kyuubi chuckles at naruto's red face, just freed from the woman's chest. "TOU-SAMA, THAT'S NOT TRUE I'M NOT CUTE!!!" cousing both demons to laugh

"anyway what kinda demon is this woman tou-sama?"

**"I'm not realy a demon or demoness naruto-kun I'm a forest-walker, a inmortal who specializes in 1 element, I'm an plant element, that's why my name is tsuta or ivy what you like best" **and tsuta smiles showing 2 little sharp canines with beautyfull whithe teeth, naruto blushes,

" I like tsuta more ivy sounds to plant like and you look like a nice woman not a plant" both demon lord and forest walker laugh hard at that.

**"oke naruto-kun would you like to eat now? The food is ready in a minute"** and the plant-woman leads the 2 to a nice and warm yellow painted lounge with big pillows and a table.

**"thank you tsuta, could you add some sake and water for us?"** tsuta leaves after nodding and vanishes trough the door.

"ne tou-sama what is that sound? It's like someone's fighting" and indeed the sound of fighting and cursing sounds on the other side of the closed door.

CRACK!!! A sandcollored blur trashes trough one of the ricepaper doors followed by a loud curse from said blur **"HOW DARE YOU TO CROSS A DEMON PRIEST YOU SON OF A *#$$!!!!!!/"** not even noticing that a 5 year old was listining too.

**"sir get the hell out of here! You're corupting my son" **kyuubi growls at the man who stays cursing until he takes in the man's apearance, sandy blond hair in one short ponytail, weird purple tatoo's on his face and arms, pointed ears, golden eyes with slits in it,and then his clothes a little pries, freeloader kinda funny combo with a black muscle shirt without sleaves and a baggy white priestpants hold up with a black leather robe. Kyuubi only knew one demon who dressed that way. His youngest brother…

**"SHUKAKU!!!! SHUT UP I DEMAND IT AS YOUR OLDEST BROTHER TOO!!!!"** shutting the blond up.

"ne tou-sama is that weird tatoo guy uncle shukaku?? He looks like some weird shinobi/freeloading priest wannabe" naruto says cousing the redhead to laugh.

**"yep my litlle otouto was always a loose rampage. But I'm surpriced he showed up here and now I tought you were sealed in a kettle after you ticked of a real priest?"** turning the last words to his now confused bro.

**"…ehh do I know you guys?"**

**"……………"**

**"hello rubylocks you're home??"**

**"………"** kyuubi's eye starts twitching.

**"couse I mean yah look familliair did I ever owe you money or something???"**

**"……" **The redheads mouth corners twitch now too but can't deside if he must smile or scowl

**"couse I'm not givvin it back yah know bought that sannins books from it then oh and some babes in the hotspring were willing to get a bad with me if payed hehe"**

**"…"** kyuubi's face now stands in a angry snarl

**_'talking about porn and woman with a 5 year old around my brother is crazy'_**

**"and I also bought some sake a liter or 50 I thi-"**

**"SHUT UP SHUKAKAU NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODDY TALKS TO THE KYUUBI NO YOKOU LIKE THAT NOT EVEN HIS LITLLE BROTHER!!!!!"**

naruto giglles at his uncles stupid exprecion that is until a litlle red headed kid comes in and slams a big plushe teddy bear on the tanuki's head .

"bad doggy don't shout at the fox man"

both kyuubi and shukaku look dumfounded at the toddler until the older red head begins laughing his ass off.

**"hahaha that's the most funny thing I've seen in eons hahahahahahahahaha!!!!"**

naruto looks at the redhead "hello I;m naruto what's your name?"

the red toddler looks at the blond "I'm gaara" he says with his teddybear still on the tanuki's head.  
"he tou-sama… uncle shukaku has some weirder tatoo on his sholder it's not pretty purple but purple/pinkish black and gold kinda what's that?"

kyuubi looks up** "shukaku pull of that shirt now"**

**"err sorry rubylock I don't swing that way sorry"**

**"not for that you moron I think you have a seal on yah you ditz!!!!!!"**

**"oh s-sorry I'll d-do it sorry"** and the tanuki does as asked showing a wel build torso and a crappy seal on his left sholder

**"like I tought a memory seal… if you were sealed into a kid you would become crazy and would make your container insane by not letting the kid sleep"** kyuubi slams a red glowing hand on the seal destroyinb it** "thank goodness your free now"**

hours later the seal is unsealed they're eating and then go sleeping :P

(KAI!)

"hihi so you met your uncle that way??"

"yep I did it was funny ne?" naruto asks his bleu haored friend

hinata blushes "hmm yes it was thank you naruto I needed that I'm still botherd by what my father said yesterday" naruto looks up now curious his dad never said something that botherd him for long why would hinata-chan's dad do such a thing to her?

"what did he say?" hinata's face reddens more

"h-he said i-I wasn't s-strong enough h-he said i-I would b-be bannisdhed i-if I stay weack"

naruto looks up determination blazing in his eyes hinata looks in awe at the 10 year old blond

"then let's show him your not! Let's show him you're stronger then any hyuuga ever!!!"

hinata giggles naruto can make her happieer then she was since her mother died, she liked the blond boy. He is verry energizzed somewhat hyper but at another time he can be super calm like he was with those young foxxes in the clearing.

Both childern walk into the village, 2 chuunin look at the 2

"good morning miss hinata who's your friend?" one of the chuunin asks

"hello izumo-san g-good m-morning to y-you too, t-this is my f-friend n-naruto-kun……….. n-naruto-kun tthis is iz-zumo-san and that i-is k-kotetsu-san they're t-the gate g-guards today"

says the blushing girl.

"n-naruto?? A-are you sure ?" kotetsu looks at the blond boy . only one person in the whole village looked that way and he waas dead, sunkissed blond hair,saphire blue eyes and a cheecky fox grin. This boy looked so much like the yondaime hokage that it was scarry only the slight fangs,claws, slited pupils and the whiskers made him a wilder version of the late blond hokage 'this must be reported to sandaime and fast' kotetsu walks to the kids

'hinata-chan, narruto-san I'm sorry but you 2 must go to sandaime-sama now okay? Becouse if naruto-san come's more often into the village then we need a pass for him to get in okay?"

both kids nodd and walk with the chuunin to the big red tower were the leader of konoha sits all day woking on his worst enemy PAPERWORK…. Wel not that the 2 10 yeas olds know that…

till next time :P…

naomi: man that was a lot work hehe and naruto you realy suck you didn't even get in shit at all!.

Kyuubi: **yes I agree gaki you realy can't predict this story pff you moron.**

Naruto: OH YEAH? FINE LET SEE YOU CAN DO IT!!!

Kyuubi: **okay let's see I think that you get to see the sandaime and then you get pushed into the acedamy and I have to explain my story to the old monky what do you think?  
**

Naomi: yeah that is a god like idea thanx uncle kyuu!!!

Kyuubi: **no thanx at all naomi-chan you're my niece and all**

Naruto: realy??? You're her uncle for real?

Kyubi *sweatdrop* **no not realy but I think of her like one so she's my niece and you're her cousing couse you're my kid baka!!!**

Naomi: now befor you 2 go bikkiring I wanna say : bye bye people till next chappie !!!

Kyuubi **come here you #$ GAKI!!!**

Naruto: haha let you try to get me now *kage bunshin no jutsu!!*

Kyuubi: **ha like I can't do that!!! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!**

*20 kyuubi's run after 11 naruto's*

naomi: ja ne hehe he wait for me!! katon:kyuubi no jutsu!! *big fire fox runs after real naruto*

naomi: wel bye :P


	3. in konoha gakure meeting monkey jump

Naomi: helloo

Naruto: wauw you're happy

Naomi: yep couze it's 2010 now !!!

**Kyuubi: well that's verry nice naomi-chan but I'm still older then that hahaha**

Naomi: I know but…

Naruto: so furball is older then the world??? *shocked*

Naomi: no we count since jezus christ was born 2010 years ago you dummy *duh*

**Kyuubi: oh he??i met him he was kinda fun, for a human that is. I respect his thinking it's funny I spit trough all the religions and they actualy come to the same point in the end so I think their wars about it are uterly pointlesss.. Heheh now you're talking about history do you know why the dinosours died out?**

Naomi: no , go on

**Kyuubi : *snickers* I ate them with other demons haha**

Naomi: no fucking way!! *super shocked*

**Kyuubi: yep that's why**

Naomi: why do they say that a comet killed those large lizzards?

**Kyubi : becouse humans aren't that smart just look at my container**

Naruto: hey!!

**Kyuubi:and the smart one's try the logic way**

Naomi:but you and your buddy's eating them is logic!!

**Kyuubi: they believe I and other demons do not exist so it's not logic for not believers!**

Naomi: man they suck

**Kyuubi: that they do naomi-chan that they do haha**

Naomi: well don't own them or anything so go on with the story also will kyuubi get a girl and so yes who will it be??

no girl for kyuubi

Anko

Kurunai

Yugao

Tsunade

Shizune

Tsuta (oc)

Or an oc I have to think up and you can make pointers on how she looks.

also sorry for not updateing for so long I had a week full of tests sooo trubblesome!!!

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback no jutsu or memory_

**"spirit, inner selves or demons talking"**

**'same with thinkinh'**

jutsu**  
**

Naruto: now chapter begins!!

* * *

Sarutobi hiruzen sat at his desk thinking about a sentrain disaster that happened 9 years ago, no he didn't think about the kyuubi attack he thought about when he found a dead kushina in her apartment and a missing baby naruto, also a few uncouncious iwa-nin and a empty seal card, hiruzen could only fear the worst then. He handed the 3 iwa-nin over to ibiki who reported that the iwa-nin had badly injured uzumaki kushina, then tried to unseal the kyuubi and tried to kill baby naruto but failed when the demon lord escaped his card, send 10 of their nins flying in rage and beat them knock out. Sarutobi never heared of the fox demon or the baby again only a little letter was left _'I'll father the child'_ singed with a bloody paw print.

The aged hokage still wondered why the demon never finished his job on destroying konoha gakure no sato, and he probably never would. (yeah right he's gonna know it duh) outsource the village never knew kyuubi was free only chuunin and up knew the truth about both kyuubi and naruto the gennin and civilians only heard that the yondaime's wife and offspring were gone.

Knock knock'

"yes come in" sarutobi could see the high stack of paperwork that would come in before his eyes,

"hokage-sama we have a child here without a pass that wands access to the village little hyuuga hinata says he's her new friend"

that wasn't what sarutobi thought he would hear when the door opened.

"oh hello kotetsu-kun well bring them in already" sandaime says while putting on a grandfatherly smile, kind, old and still serious.

Litlle hyuuga hinata walks in a bit but a tanned claw like hand holds her back a bit, the claws unnerve the old kage a bit but he keeps calm. What would the village be if their kage panicked by seeing a clawed hand, I mean the inuzuka clan kids had claws often too.

"c-come on Na-naruto-kun l-lord hokage isn't s-scary a-at all"

sarutobi almost drops his pipe as the blond boy walks in, the blond 10 year old looked almost like minato, only a few wild streaks showed the aged kage that minato wasn't reborn into the boy,the boy stood tall for his age being almost a head taller then the litlle heiress. A mop of spiky sun colored blond hair framed his face while 3 long ponytails were draped over his left shoulder decorated with different bird feathers. The boy looked stunning much like namikaze minato but had a more animalistic look, his sapphire eyes were cat like with those black feline like pupils and those whisker like marks on his cheeks, his canines were en longed and seemed very sharp, his orange kimono was surprisingly clean and a 3 tailed forest green fox printed on his right hip till his left ankle. Sarutobi put on his most grandfatherly face and looked at the 2 children with a soft smile.

"hello children, welcome. Oh hinata how is little hanabi doing? Is her fever getting down?"

little hinata nods while the blond looks wary at the aged village leader

"and I assume that you're naruto?" the blond nods but looks suspicious at the man.

"and naruto can I ask you a question?" again the blond, naruto, nods

"okey then who is your father naruto?"

"………." No answer

'please naruto could you answer the question please?"

"……." Again naruto doesn't answer the old kage

" please?"

"grrrr arf !"

a growl and a deep bark, sarutobi had never met a human child that barked like a real animal!!!

Hinata giggles " n-naruto-kun w-we d-don't understand a-animal s-sounds you know t-that"

The wild boy looks at the shy girl surprising her with his deep voice once again and shocking both the chuunin and old leader

"w-why do you stutter so much? In the forest you stopped for a bit and you sound pretty without the stutter" now the kage droped his pipe ' he sounded just like minato when he was in his late teens and this child is 10!!! His voice is much deeper then actually possible for such a small child, naruto what happened to you the last 9 years?'

the blond turn to the old kage

"sir, you asked for my father but I have to ask, did you mean namikaze minato or the kyuubi no yokou??"

sarutobi gasps, so his worst fear was true! The son of his late successor and sadly predecessor was raised by the demon lord!

"so y-you know?"

the boy smiles "yes I know about minato-tousan and kushina-kaachan, tou-sama told me a lot about them." Sarutobi looks warry at the blond, oke he is the son of the yondaime and the late princess of whirlpool but he's also raised by a demon!!!!

"n-naruto-kun? Who a-are minato a-and kushina?they sound familiar" little hinata says shy.

"he's the fourth hokage hinata-chan and kushina was his wife and konoha's akairo no uzu (the hidden leaf's red vortex)"

naruto smiles at hinata "yep and their my mom and dad"

hinata looks confused at naruto

"but what about kyuubi? You look around the age he attacked maybe a few days older, isn't he your father?" naruto chuckles "no he's my adoptive father but I've bin with him for 9 years and all the youkai made me half demon so he's half my real dad also" sarutobi perks up

"I just had a thought, do you by any chance know why your father attacked the village?"

"well I think he can explain it better sandaime-sama"naruto says and points to the window.

On the window stands a tall man with long furry red hair, fangs, clawed hands, whiskers,red slitted eyes and a long red cape over black shinobi gear.

**"why hello old monkey long time no see"**

"kurou takehiko! What what are you doing here? We thought you died a week before the kyuubi attack!" takehiko laughs

**"well I shall say I was in the middle of the kyuubi attack old monkey"**

sarutobi looks puzzled at the red head "how so?"

**"couze I attacked my own beautiful village that's why." **Sarutobi drops his pipe again "k-kyuubi??"

**"the one and only"** the demon lord grins

sarutobi jumps out of his chair into a battle stands, pipe forgotten on the floor

**"relax old monkey! I'll explain why I attacked my own friend!"** sarutobi looks wary at the redhead but sits down altough ready to defend himself

**"oke so it happened when minato asked me to deliver this special scroll to kumo, and run into someone I hadn't seen since the shodai's time. I thought the fool had died in his fight with your sensei but madara uchiha was still very much alive and pissed at me for some stupid reason… the bastard, I still reared giving him the route to akare _(oc god of blood)_. Damn the whole sharingan wouldn't exist!!!"**

"dad you're ranting again don't drift of topic again" naruto says cousing kyuubi, er tekehiro to blink.

**"oh right er… well so he was kinda pissed and threw some genjutsu over me with his magenkyou sharingan, the bastard! And send me here to attack!! I didn't even have the choice to stop I was like some doll he used,it was frustrating, and then when I saw minato on bunta's head with a big card, seriously the pup watches to much TV! I mean he got the idea from that anime, yu gi oh!!!"** naruto kughs to get his father back on track.

**"oh right well I saw minato's face and I just knew he would seal me, he started to apologize and said he would seal 10% of my chakra in his son so he could control the card when he was older. I yelled at him that I was sorry but I couldn't speak the human toungh then. madara cut it of my ability to do so, minato could still understand a bit of what I said so he understood who really did this to our village but he never had the change to say it to another. He had baby naruto with him tough, in case the card failed, he would use naruto to seal me. He then asked me to seal aportion of his soul in naruto-kun when I was about to get sealed by the shinigami and inari, inari was very trubbled that I was controlled like this and he blessed me so the mayenkou wouldn't affect me anymore, a year later kushina died, I was freed and took naruto on kushi-chan's request I didn't have my memories then but I gained them a few hours after I returned to my den, I've grieved for hours about what I'd done and vowed to rais naruto like my own son"** takehiko finishes. Sarutobi leans back in his seat

"i… I believe you takehiko and I'm sorry I didn't think you were here unwillingly at that time"

kyuubi smiles** "old monkey just say kyuubi, takehiko is just a name and a mouthful"**

naruto laughs, hinata looks puzzled and kotetsu looks dumbfounded at the redhead.

Sarutobi turns to naruto, "so naruto ho did your live with kyuubi go?"

Naruto smiles "well I had a good life so far, dad really cares a lot about me and we played a lot when I was younger. Oh I also met some of the other buijiu and some jinchuriki and stuff, like aunt mai-necco and uncle hachji and their jinchuriki yugito and killerbee"

Sarutobi looks up from this "you mean nii yugito from kumo and killerbee as in the little brother of the raikage?" naruto nods happy

"yes oh and shukaku and his new apprentice sabaku no gaara the kazekage's youngest son."

Sarutobi looks trubbled for a while "when do they come here?"

Kyuubi smiles **" at the chuunin exam after naruto graduates saru, I'll be collecting my bro's and sister in the meantime, since the half of it is in iwa and other hostile countries of konoha"**

Sarutobi looks up "you want to make a kind of alliance trough the bijuu?"

**"no I'm gonna get my family together again. And hope to do so in the next 3 years while naruto stays here"**

sarutobi looks at kyuubi "that's possible but why has naruto to stay here?"

kyuubi scowls **"because kiri and iwa didn't like minato verry much and naruto simply looks to much like him, I even heard they behead any child who strikes at least the simerelies of the blond hair and blue eyes saru that's why"** sarutobi signs "oke but where does he have to live?" kyuubi thinks for a moment **"well minato did see kakashi as a sort of son and kakashi was very obnoxious to get a little brother. I guess naruto could stay with the silver haired runt"** sarutobi smiles "you're right oh naruto, would you like to enter the academy to become a shinobi?" naruto nods "yes sir," sarutobi smiles " oke then go to this place tomorrow at 7 oke naruto-kun?" and sautobi gives the blond a map with 2 circles one saying academy and the other hatake kakashi's house .naruto bows to the old man.

"oke sarutobi-san… ehhmm dad can I go shopping for shinobi clothes with hinata-chan now?" both demon and kage nodd

"Thanx come on hinata!!"

And naruto runs out of the office dragging one litlle hyuuga hinata after him.

Sautobi chuckles "he acts so much like his mother" kyuubi nodds

**"That he does you old monkey that he does"**

Sarutobi looks at the redhaired man "you didn't change much takehiko, not at all"

Kyuubi smiles his fangs shining in the sunlight **"ofcource I'm not changing anytime soon either old man well… is arashi still here or not?"**

"You mean your nephew? Kurou Arashi?"

**"No saru I mean that cute litle pet cat I had and named arashi" **kyuubi says sarcastic

Sarutobi chuckles nervous rubbing the back of his neck "ofcource take-kun I'll call him right away" and as if on cue a lean muscled 19 year old stands in the office with a blue fox mask on and a light blue fox tatoo on his right arm, the red swirl anbu tatoo on his left sholder.

"You asked for me hokage-sama?" the male askes his golden eyes looking at the aged kage.

"yes and I supose you could take your mask of AOkitsune-san your uncle is back" the young man's eyes widen as he takes of his mask, and looks around seeing his red haired uncle, takehiko-ojisan how are you, were is kushina's son?" sarutobi blink and blinks again "arashi!!! Why didn't you say takehiko was the kyuubi?!!!" arashi blushes a bright red and chuckles nervous "you didn't know?"

sarutobi blinks and then shakes his head in negative "well I tought you knew sorry saru-sama" sarutobi looks up and blinks again " what does that kitsune family of yours have with calling me a monkey?" kyuubi chuckles **"becouse your name means monkey jump you old fool"**

saurobi thinks

_(inside sarutobi's mindscape )_

_sarutobi sees a chibi version of himself writing his name on a chalkboard, then he sees the chibi pull his name apart seperating it in saru and tobi, under the kata's he sees the translation under saru: monkey and under tobi: jump._

Back in the real world Sarutobi sweatdrops his name had to be something like that didn't it?

"Wel oke now we had that arashi takehiko want's to ask you something"

Arashi nods and turns to his uncle.

**"Ehh… arashi you know your uncles and aunts right?"** arashi nodds thinking of the other bijuu** "well I'm gonna seek them our and bring the family together again so the akatsuki won't threaten us more then when we are all alone, I've heard they look for the bijuu and I don't like it"** arashi nods again **"so could you watch naruto for a bit? He stays at kakashi's but I don't think the runt has enough time for our blond kitsune, last time I heard he's ANBU captain like you"**

Arashi smirks "sure can naruto-kun know I'm looking after him?"

Kyuubi thinks **"yeah he may know he's your nephew after all"** arashi smiles putting back his mask "I'll take my leave then, good day ojisan,saru-sama" and arashi disappears in a flash of blue fox shaped flames.

**"well monkey i take my leave see you and the blond brat in 3 years bye bye"** and kyuubi disappears in red flames ,wich form a ninetailed fax around him

(With naruto and hinata)

"Ehm hinata-chan where are the clothe shops ehehe I've never been here so…" hinata giglles "i-it's okay naruto-kun i-it's overhtere "the shy heiress says and points at a nice store full of clothes on the board above the window stands: SHADOWCAT FOR ALL YOUR SHINOBI WEARS. Naruto looks at the board for a second befor walking inside.

"Hello? Anybody here?" naruto shouts out seeing no one in the shop.

"naruto-kun look at this" hinata says holding out a red muscle shirt, black anbu like cargopants and a orange/black jacked, naruto's face lits up "it's awesome I only need a forest green 3 tailed fox on the right side of the jacked and I'm ready for anything!!" naruto shouts.

An old man finaly come's from the back of the store looking at what is making so much noise

"oh hello kids what can I do for you?" naruto smiles

"hey mister could you put a forest green 3 tailed fox in 3 of these jackets? And could I get 3 more pair of these red shirts and these black pants?" the old man looks at the boy "ofcource anything else?" naruto nodds " 2 pair of black shinobi sandals please" the man nods will be done in a few minutes wait here" and the man disapears to the back again.

(with arashi)

'where the hell is he? I can't find him!!! Oh there he is stupid litlle…' arashi jumps from the roof landing before naruto and hinata, the later schrieking in fright however naruto only looks bored at the blue kitsune masked male

"hey arashi-san" arashi blinks "you know me?" naruto nodds

"yeah dad said that when I saw a male around 19 with a fox tatoo and a blue kitsune mask on I should adress him as arashi-san" arashi blinks that wasso his uncle damn him

"oke well the hokage asked me to keep an eye on you and takehiko-ojisan said you are a prankster so I need to pay close attention, let's go to kakashi-san's house"

(At the hatake apartment)

hatake kakashi the copy nin is a pervert he doesn't even denay it I mean he reads jiraya's icha icha series in the open !! but now the silver haired ANBU captain was reading a piece of paper from 9 years ago.

Kakashi was griefing... Why? Wel let's just say he failed, in what? In life he failed his teammate's obito, who was crushed in his first mision as a jounin, rin died in the kyuubiatack right before his eyes burning alive and his sesei died that same day asking him to look out for his wife and son. Wich he failed in also, he was on some stupid mission when kushina-chan was atacked by some iwa-nin's, kyuubi escaped and naruto-ototou disapeard, he failed them all and couldn't live with it, he storted his whole life in missions becoming a feared man kakashi the copy nin they feared him for a good reason too, obito's eye helped him a great deal as he was known for copieing over a 1000 jutsu whit that eye of him.

Kakashi signs "minato-sesei I failed you I couldn't even protect my own ototou" the man whispers tears flowing from both … KNOCK KNOCK… some one knocks on his door

"OKE WHO DARES TO INTERUPT MY GRIEF…." Kakshi falls silent with the sight before him, in frond of him stands a 10 year old boy, a boy with spiky wild yellowish blond hair and saphire blue eyes 6 whiskermarks on his cheeks and a toothy big smile on his face. That smile, kakashi never tought he would see that smile again. The last time was 10 years ago when his sensei smiled at him before dieing in the then 14 year old's arms. And yet now he sees a wilder version of his sensei in the form of a 10 year old boy 'naruto would've been 10 yesterday' tears yet again welling up in the lone ANBU's eye.

Then the boy speaks with a deep growling voice surprising the inu captain "are you hatake kakshi?" kakashi nodds "I am who want's to know?"

The boy smirks "why would your own otouto not want to know who his aniki is?"

Kakashi gasps "a-aniki??Otouto? W-who are y-you?"

The blond pouts "awee 9 years and you don't reconice the son of your own sensei? What a shame kakashi-aniki, and I tought you couldn't wait for my arival" kakashi's face becomes red with rage as he sees the sly smile on the brat's face " I don't know why you think this is funny but naruto was kidnaped 9 years ago and is most likely dead!!! I've searsed for him all these years and couldn't find him once!" tears flow freely out of kakashi's eyes not even caring that another anbu captain is watching, 'wait a minute another captain???' kakashi looks at the blue fox mask "oh kurou-senpai I'm so sorry I didn't see you why is this brat looking like a mini minato-sensei?"

Arashi chuckles "he already told you seems like my uncle takehiko took hi with him to a safe place and brought him here so naruto can live with you for the next 3 years in the least"

Kakashi looks agape at the blue masked man "s-so this is realy my otouto?"

Arashi nodds "yep so go talk to eachother and stuff I have a mission… oh kakshi ou have 2 weeks of to get to know the litlle fox here" and arashi disapears in a swirl of leaves.

"ehm well… come in I gues" kakshi says wary and leads the two 10 year old inside his house.


	4. hinata's birthday special

Naomi: hellooo evryone:P

Kyuubi:** heey naomi-chan**

Naruto: yo how ya doin?

Naomi: ehhmm *snif* It was my birthday over 2 month ago and you weren't there *cries*

Naruto: sorry I was on a mission

Naomi: so (snif) missions are more (snif) in portent then me (hicup)?

Naruto: no no I thought I would be back at least 3 days before your birthday sorry!

Naomi: oh… oke (moodswing!)

Naruto: yeah… well naomi-chan doesn't own me or anyone else only oc's you know what would happen if she owned us all *shivers*

Naomi: well at least the pervert wouldn't be dead, you *points at kyuubi* would be free and naruto wouldn't be hated and hinata and naruto would hook up and anko would be kakashi's girlfriend and co-teacher of team 7 and sasuke wouldn't be with that pedo snake fruity thing and…

Kyuubi: **naomi we know we know relax breath kami naomi-chan breath!**

Naomi *with a blue face* : sorry hehe oh now I forgot to tell you what kyuubi's name kurou takehiko means I'm soo stupid haha

Kyuubi: **hahaha yeah you forgot so I'll tell them myself my surname kurou mean's ninth son even tough I'm the oldest of the 9 bijuu I got the 9th son as surname for my tails also my name takehiko means mountain prince or nobel prince since I'm the leader since the bjuu's parents the 2 10 tailed dragons kinmaru and ginko died and I'm the prince of the akayuma the red mountains of fire country, the same rocks where the hokage faces are made on so that explains also why my house is just behind the hokage mountain in a clearing at least a half mile away from it in a special cave"**

Naomi" woow long explanation oh and takehiko-ojisan's nephew's name arashi means storm and his code name means licht blue fox and he's the head captain under the black opp's head namly ibiki who is by the way a cool dude

Also you know the drills with what is what qua letter type and that crack enjoy:P

Naruto: hey I didn't have much screentime !

*kyuubi and naomi ignore the blond and start to play naruto clash of ninja revolution 2 with kyuubi beeing 1 tailed naruto and naomi beeing anko kicking narutos computer ass* (yaaayh wii naruto games!)

you know what what is but letters_ 'will be this way'_

/

2months later!

ah konohagakure no sato a lovly place when at 6 in the morning, birds chirping, everybody asleep (except maby the hokage he was doing paperwork) the sun just rising

And around this time the alarm clock would go off in the houses of many academy student

We'll go see one of them oke?

(sasuke's home)

a dark blue room was already empty and a shower could be heard, not 5 minutes later a damp uchiha sasuke came out of the bathroom clad in a towel around his waist, luckily no fangirls were around or he would be dead now. he dressed and went downstairs to eat.

(hatake house)

a tall blond 10 year old was peacefully sleeping, his 3 long golden tails curled around him and his fox ears twitching to every sound, until… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE..CRASH!

"inari-sama I hate alarm clocks" the blond grumbles while grabbing a towel to shower_.( meanwhile inari-sama laughs at the little blond hanyou for the evil that are alarm clocks)_

After showering, brushing his teeth, dressing and eating he looked on the clock," huh 7 already? Academy starts in 15 minutes time to wake up Aniki"

And he walked to his older brothers room

there in a king sized bed lay the (in)famous hatake kakashi the copy nin, a man who had copied over a 1000 jutsu, not that naruto was soo impressed about that his tou-sama had more then 225000 jutsu in the library wich is tou-sama could do all too. However naruto saw something he didn't before, on the nightstand lay the famous half face mask and hitai ate of the silver haired 24 year old man and so his older brother was bare faced now. Not wanna loose the sight of his aniki's face naruto crept to the bed looking to the smooth pale skin of his aniki, 'well it's obvious why he hides his face he looks like some poster boy'

takehiko told naruto that hatake sakumo, his aniki's father hid his face also,and his father being one of the arashi yo, he knew a lot about kakashi's father, minato-tou had even rescued kakashi when he was 4, the poor silver haired toddler was chased into the forest of death by a horde fangirls from his father and he stayed 2 ½ days their trying to survive from being eaten, well let's say after minato saved him he wore that facemask of his, and still he wears it because he still has the creeps for fangirls and… well it's funny to see all the a temps people make to actually see his face.

But now his face was as bare as it was when kakashi was born. And that face woke up with 3 bushy golden blond tails on it.

'what the ?... oh yeah naruto's tails' let's say kakashi freaked out the first time he saw them

*mini flashback no jutsu*

the first morning that naruto stayed at kakashi's home. The kid was exausted so kakashi decided he would wake up the kid for his first school day.

When he walked in to the blonds room he saw somehing he never tought he would see, the boy lay curled up like a dog or …fox and 3 long yellowish tails warped around him, when he looked closer he saw that the tails came from the boys tailbone!

Let's just say that kakshi freaked more then we would if we saw orochimaru doeing the cancan in a dress… maby that's not a good example…that's just gross but yeah you get the point. Only after naruto explained that his father sealed 10% of kyuubi's chakra in him and that beeing around kitsune that much his yokai grew and made him a hanyou.

*mini flashback, kai!*

"naruto w-what are you doing (yawn) it's just… ehhh now what time is it again?" naruto chuckles he couldn't believe that his aniki is the best ANBU captain at the moment but can't even wake up in the morning. "it's 7 aniki I'll be going in 15 minutes and you have to report to sandaime-ojisama in 20 minutes so see yah!"

kakashi grumbles "oh naru-chan? One of my friends will get you from the academy iruka will know who she is!"

"okey bye aniki!" and naruto runs to the academy.

*hinata's home*

"b-bye tou-sama!" hyuuga hinata says and runs of in a quick dash looking for any kind of golden blond hair,no,no ah there in the nearest three sits her best friend waving at her

"hello n-naruto-kun"

"heey hinata-chan tomorrow is the big day ne?" naruto smiles

"y-yeah I I'll be 10 t-then"

naruto's smile vanishes "I'm not really allowed to come, one of the hyuuga told me so that no demons are allowed, the council somehow got hold of my father and know that I'm now the son of kyuubi but they don't know who my real parents are" hinata signs then a beautiful smile emerges on her cream collerd face"t-then we'll j-just celebrate it t-today" naruto smirks "why not? I already have a present" hinata's head shoots up in surprise "r-really?" naruto nods handing her a big box that he had on his back

"it's a special present I hope you like it"

when hinata opens the box a violet fox kit jumps out nuzzling in her shoulder

"i-it's so c-cute naruto-k-kun"

naruto scratches the back of his neck with a goofy smile " this is murasaki-chan (violet or purple) she's kaen's (flame's) little sister, you know my fox partner?" hinata nods knowing the golden red firefox that always lay in the blonds crème collord bag, "well murasaki is a water-fox, I thought she would fit in since you feel like a water type" naruto says blushing

hinata smiles sweetly " y-you are r-right i-I am a w-water type that's w-why my juuken (gentle fist) is s-so bad because it's an earth styled combat style"

"well we'll just have to make it more smooth with special moves for water types so you can do it better"

hinata nods "oh naruto-kun i-I have s-someone to pick me u-up after s-school, can she come too?"naruto thinks for a second "yeah sure I mean some friend of aniki pickes me up too so I guess she could come too right?"

-3 minutes before end of school -

"IRUKA-KUN WHERE IS THE PERVERT'S GAKI?" naruto looks up as a tan collord blur races into the classroom. Iruka-sensei chuckles nervously

"to early again mitarashi-san?" iruka says from behind a big banner that's stretched before the chalkboard

'THE SUPER, SEXY AND SINGLE CHUNIN MITARASHI ANKO HAS ARRIVED!'

the blur, now revealed to be a woman looks around the classroom, her pupil less, moka-brown eyes scan the whole room before resting on naruto, a sadistic smirk crosses her beautiful face, walking up to the blond while swinging her hips, her stretch coat swaying behind her. as she leans over naruto's desk he sees that she only wears a fishnet shirt,and a tan collerd miniskirt, so showing her rater sized bust. "hey mini blondaime" naruto purrs as her fingers brush over his whisker marks 'damn why are my whiskers so sensitive?' the women's smirk widens

"ah foxy-kun really likes to be petted like the demonfox he is?" anko whispers in his ear cousing him to stiffen in his seat. "anyway I heard you were go…" the bell cut's mitarashi off and then the door opens, stepping inside comes a tall raven haired chuunin, her body wrapped in white bandaged and her left arm covert in a long kimono like red sleeve,her headband holding her curly hair out of her wine red eyes.

"anko? What are you doing here?" Anko looks at the chuunin "heey kurunai-chan how are you picking up the hyuuga girl?"

kurunai nods " and you?" anko poses in a sexy maner "I'm here to pick up pervy scarecrow's gaki blondaime!" hinata and naruto facefall. "pervy sca… you mean kakashi has a brat? Since when does he have a son?" anko smirks at her shocked friend "nai-chan nai-chan, it's his litlle brother that I'm talking about" kurunai looks the kids over "where?" anko smirks "this little yondaime blondaime look alike" the whole class looks at naruto, and indead he resembels a great deal with the young deseased kage.

"oh…. Well hinata what do you want to do today? I mean we have all day together" hinata nods shyly before hiding inside naruto's jacked, embarresed. Both chuunin smile

"a-ano kurunai-san… ano me and n-naruto-kun wanted to go celebrate m-my birthday s-since he isn't allowed to come to m-mine tomorrow"

kurunai smiles soft "well we could celebrate it with the 4 of us if anko agrees ofcourse" anko's sadistic smile widens "ofcource I agree but blondaime gaki has to pay!" naruto huffs "why do I have to pay?" anko leans toward his ear as does kurunai "because little yokou you have your fathers wealth and I'm sure that your kyuubi-otousama would find you a gentleman if you would pay for 3 ladies" kurunai looks shocked at the blond then at anko and lastly at hinata " you 2 know this?" hinata nods "k-kyuubi-sama is very nice actually naruto said that his biological parents knew him very well" naruto nods "yeah and the atack wasn't his fault but sandaime-jiji knows so don't sweat it let's make a party for hina-chan"

-10 minutes later at the dango shop-

"happy birthday hinata/brat/hina-chan/hyuuga-sama happy birthday to you" the 3 sing loudly while the rest of the shop's customers sing with them in a bit quieter voice. Hinata blushes very much and hides in naruto's jacked.

"awwe hinata-chan don't worry oh my father send a few presents by the way they're from my aunt, uncles and killer bee, yugito and gaara!" hinata's eyes bulge "b-but they don't even know me" naruto chuckles "my friends are their friend well that's what hachi-ojisan always says and niiobasan always says to shear friendship so I send dad a letter and he was with gaara and ichiojisan in cloud so yeah…." Naruto blushes and gives 3 different colored boxes, a blue one with purple cats one white with black oxes and a sand colored one with red tanuki on it.

Hinata opens the first one, a beautiful outfit, a bit too big for now comes out of it, a purple top that exposed the belly and an even purple collored skirt, a long white piece of silk was sewn in the kirt so it would cover part of the legs a black belt was also included as was 1 long sleeved fingerless glove, knee high ninja boots and a long purple whip with a black hold. The 3 gilrs gasp… the outfit was a bit revealing and anko was drooling at the high quality, man she wished she had such a cool outfit! "hehe yep that's soo aunt nibi, she's such a seductive cat" naruto whispers anko chuckles "your aunt has taste blondaime-gaki" kurunai signs "just open the next one hinata I think it'll fit in 2 years when you graduate" the hyuuga heiress nods and opens the sand colors box, in it is a red raccoon stuffed toy and a small note

'_we'll save the sake for next time hinata-hime greetings from the sand, shukaku_

_P.s: naruto, will you ask the hokage if jiraya can hurry with the next icha icha violence? It is 2 months late already _

_p.p.s: naruto gaara here SAVE ME YOUR UNCLE DRIVES ME CRAZY!'_

the 4 sweatdrop, naruto blushes bright red "I have such a weird family and uncle chu is the worst" anko giggles "he sounds fun" naruto looks weirded out at the purple haired chunin "you smell of snakes and you sound sadistic you 2 are perfect for each other, at least if you consider dating a demon lord" kurunai only scowls at the letter "naruto…" said blond looks at the raven haired genjutsu mistress "yeah?" upon seeing the creepy look on kurunai's face he pales " y-you're mad couse of the perverted book right?" the red eyed chunin nods

" I read them and seriously their crap anyway,,, don't get why uncle chu likes them so much but then again he's a perv and I'm not, same goes for aniki he reads them too"

hinata just grabs the red raccoon and hugs it tightly to her chest the fluffy tail draped over her left arm

"n-naruto-kun it's a wonderful t-toy"

naruto nods "yep uncle chu knows some very good spider demons, they are the best puppet and toy makers of suna their silk is the best, most of dad's robes are from spider silk, but that toy is made from uncle chu's hair I think, his hair feels the same"

hinata nods shy. "I l-like it v-very much"

anko chews on the dango that the waitress just brought

"just, munch, open the, munch, next box, munch"

hinata opens the last box, and grabs a little ox key chain and a weird instrument out of the white box

naruto's eyes widen " t-that is a shell-flute! Those are really rare!" the 3 females looks curious at the blond

"how so?" anko asks

naruto points at the shell that is on the flute "those are only to be found in a secret lake in the mountains of kaminari no kuni, the lake is near the ichibi's household, but only 2 or 3 are made every 100 years, the mermaids of lake Momo no kōcha (lake peach tear)

the shells are nearly indesrucleble and the sound out of it is realy nice" ( think the flute in the 2nd movie of pokemon, the one with lugia)

kurunai looks at the flute "well it looks really nice made, hinata could you try to play a bit on it?" hinata looks blushing at her feet " i-i can't play" naruto shakes his head " you don't have to know how it's a magic flute after all, just think what you want to play and you'll learn how to that's why my uncle gave it to you, he's very into music" hinata nods bright red and puts the flute to her lips thinking of the song her mother always played on her flute, ( celtic song of the seas by vangelis)

a beautifull song emerges from the flute, a hypnotic pure sound that reaches the harths of evry one in the dingodango shop

"wow, that was... amazing!" kurunai whispers and hugs the now beat red hinata, murasaki and kaen pop their head out of naruto's bag and yip at the blond

"yeah i liked it too" the 2 kitsune yip and growl again cousing the blond to chuckle "no she isn't an angel from kami but she is close isn't she?" the 2 kitsune nod, murasaki jumps onto the hyuuga's lap.

Let's just say that the 4 had a wonderfull day.

(hyuuga compound 10 pm)

litlle hyuuga hinata lay in her violet nightdress and tought abaout her pre-birthday they had today,

'that was so fun, i hope tomorrow is as much fun altough i doubt it, naruto-kun wont be there to celebrate it with me'

(anko and kurunai's apartment)

"that blondaime-gaki is quit special ne nai-chan?"

"yeah...hinata also seems very happy with him, i only hope that kakashi won't corupt him he's such a gentleman now and the cyclops pervert could ruin it" kurunai says sitting on the couch

"nah blondy already said he read the books and found it crap so don't wory nai-chan let's both go to bed we have a mission tomorrow"

(hatake home)

"naruto i'm home how was your day with anko? Your not raped are you?" ssounds kakshi's voice worried trough the big apartment (yayh penthouse)

"no anko-chan, kurunai-chan and me celebrated hinata's birthday at the dingodango shop today that's all, oh dad send you a present for the 10 birthdays he missed from you"

kakshi sweatdrops typhical takehiko-san to do such a thing, "ehm okay" naruto comes out with a big box plaacing it before the ANBU captain. "here i don't know what it is soo..." kakshi nods and opens it, well he had seen alot in his life and got the weiredst presents from his friends but he never tought he would get a realy beautifull white haired maid! A maid? 'where do i have a maid for?' and that maid had on ... a realy realy short maid outfit + she was holding the new ichaicha violence 3!" oh kami-sama must love me realy much!"

the maid looks cute to the 24 year old ANBU captain **"hello i'm yuuki and i'm your new servant,you can ask me anything you want even mating if you like"** the bleach white haired girl says, kakshi loos at the girl "how old are you and what are you?"

the girl giggles **"i'm a white wolf maiden and i'm curently 20 yars of age master hatake"**

"oh hmmm...let's see what do you like?"

the girl blinks** " you mean hobies or in a man?"**

kakshi blushes, not that you can see it, "in a man"

the girls smirks mishivious **" i like strong males, preferible with white or silver hair, a wolf or dog like send and a good feeling for the other sex"**

kakashi smirks " wanna take this conversation to my bedroom?" the girl nods, sudenly a couch is heared bby both kakshi turns and sees a highly amused naruto, sudenly kakshi turns beatred, "n-naruto what are you still d-doing here ?" naruto laughs " oh stuff it like i never saw this in kyuubi-otousan's home a quarter of the fox clan was 4 moths ago in heat" kakshi chuckles " you won't mind if we go... eh... you know..."

naruto's brow rises " if you 2 have sex? Nah go ahead i'll just put up a sound barrier in my room see yah"

end of this chap...

naomi: oke i know it's bin a while but i only have 2 votes and i can't go any further untill i decide who's gonna hook up with takehiko or aka kyuubi

kyuubi: **tsunade or anko is in the lead at the moment don't know i like them all, anyway kakshi how do you like my present?**

Kakshi: very well she's good

Yuuki: **y-you think? *blush***

Kakashi: yes i do * turns around and kisses yuuki without mask

Naruto: man get a room you 2

K&Y: **sure** *go into a room next to naomi's*

Naomi: yeah oke, next chapter will be a timeskip ( i know again) and we'll go over the gruadiation, also it's till the chuunin exams when kyuubi come's back so we'll have to miss him also there will be a bit hinanaru in the next chapter till then

Naruto: read and revieuw naomi likes it and we also need a lot of votes so go to her page to check her poll see yah!

**kyuubi: damn you naomi i won't have any screentime!**

naomi: you will in letters and stuff maby in a flashback even also when shall i make a flashback about madara and kyuubi?


	5. gennin exams, demons and revenge

Naomi: hellooo I'm back guys!

Naruto: where were you all this time? I've bin locked up here for months with a cranky demon lord!

Kyuubi: **shut up brat!**

Naruto: make me!

Naomi: guys! Shut up, well you know the disclamer so I won't botter writing it haha

Naruto: let's start

Naomi: OH WAIT!

Naruto: w-what?

Kyuubi: **just shut up and listen! *bonk***

Naruto: itai!

Naomi: shut up! Well.. -_-' I've come to a conclusion with reading a lot of fanfics, and you know! Almost everybody spells the 3 legendary sannin wrong most write sennin wich is sage or something like that but only jiraya is a sage because of his sennin modo or sage mode… the sannin: oro-teme, tsu-obachan and ero-sennin are the legendary san (3) nin (ninja) hanzo of the salamander, the former leader of amegakure fought them in one of the great shinobi wars and let them live, because of their awesome teamwork and individual skills he named them the sannin becouse they are 3 awesome ninja's!( with problems)that's also why I find it really weird when someone says that naruto becomes the 4th sannin or that an oc is the 4th sannin or what not I find it kinda stupid sometimes that's just me now on to the story

"talk"

'think'

_'letter'_

**"demon/summon talk"**

**'demon/summon think'**

_flahback or memory_

"jutsu"

own only my own ideas, and everything between +=-_( ) * or something like these symbols will say flashback jutsu or give a place or time:P

**genin exam, demons or revenge**

Aaah the leaf village a place that he hadn't seen in almost 12 years, how wonderful the place was. He heard that his godson wasn't dead and he wanted to see the gaki who knew how he looked now? He didn't know, well, he hoped he could see him now but first… research

*academy*

" kids…. Kids! KIDS SHUT UP!" one umino iruka shouts getting 23, 12 year olds to watch the scared chuunin in silence

" oke it's the genin exams today and I see not everybody is here… where is naruto?"

hinata shyly raises her hand shocking a few of the kids

"yes hinata?"

hinata blushes a bit "ehh… naruto-kun i-is in his clan compound for a special ritual, his 5th now he is coming soon I think…murasaki did kaen say when they would be done?"

the violet kitsune pops above the table "they're done only naruto-sama is quit tired maby he shouldn't co…"

"POOF!"

a cloud of smoke interrupts the young fox

"naruto I told you not to go you can't do this now!you're not even in shape!" a masculine voice says lecturing.

"suck it up arashi I can handle it!" a familiar voice shouts from the cloud of ninja smoke.

As the smoke clears 2 males stand next to each other both holding each other in a death lock position, the brown haired ANBU with a blue/silver fox mask stands at a height of 6 feet (183 cm)while the blond male stands at a height of 5 feet 67 (173 cm), which is quit tall for a 12 year old.

"hello iruka-chaan how's life rolling?' arashi asks shoving his blue ANBU mask up, his yellowish cat eyes looking like a lion to jump his prey. His fang like smirk unnerving the scared chuunin.

"w-well I'm fine and you arashi-sama?"

" oh everything is cool, but sarutobi is pulling me out of ANBU to teach a team, did you hear? hayate and anko I think are getting a team too"

iruka blinks " really? Why?" a nervous look on his face

arashi smirks "because sarutobi thinks they should" now this coughed the attention of the graduating class immediately

"hn…who needs a team? teams are only holding me back" oh who would that be saying something sooo emo? Yes ladies and gentlemen uchiha sasuke had to open his big mouth

"sasuke, shut up! teams make us stronger!" the blond hanyou shouts at the avenger

"like i need a team Mr 5 tails!" sasuke snaps back causing 3 people to freeze

sasuke smirks "I've never seen a straight male get 5 ponytails, that's just wrong!" arashi snorts " no it isn't I've 6 tails myself it's tradition in the kurou clan, the tails give you a rank in our clan, the more powerful you are the more tails you have, 8 is the most because when you would reach nine tails well, only takehiko-ojisan got that far so he chose to let nine-tails go and went with his hair loose, now it looks like a lion's mane of blood-red hair"

naruto snorts at arashi's lecture " yah or as shu-ojisan said " hello rubylocks, man that pissed dad off! He threw him so through the wall haha" hinata giggles "well I like your fathers hair it's smooth and yet spiky… it really looks like a lion's mane"

sasuke huffs "you saw the dopes father? Why didn't we see him at the parent/student day 3 weeks ago or the 2 years before? I heard that he lived with that ANBU captain silver wolf"

naruto nods " that's correct I do live with captain silver wolf since my father went on a long time mission he'll be back with the chuunin exams next summer.. can we start those exams now?"

iruka nods " yes oh and mizuki is ill so I need another teacher for the taijutsu and genjutsu test..ehm arashi could you…you know?" arashi nods smirking an evil smile

"let the exam begin"

*1 test*written part*

a piece of paper with 10 questions that naruto thought totally simple

1: name all hokage's in order.

Answer: senju hashirama (shodaime), senju tobirama (niidaime), sarutobi hiruzen (sandaime), namikaze minato (yondaime)

Question 2: name all 12 hand signs and all the elements (sub elements are bonus)

Naruto: ne,ushi, tora u, tatsu, Mi, uma, hitschuji, saru, tori, inu, i.

katon:fire, fuuton:wind, raiton:lighting, suuton:water, doton:earth, hyouton:ice, mokuton:wood, yoton:lava and futton:boil

question 3: what is chakra?

Naruto's answer: a mix between physical and spiritual energy

Question 4: name the 2 most used ninja-weapons

Naruto's answer: shurikan and kunai

Question 5: if you have to unseal camp supplies from a scroll what do you do?

Naruto's answer: use chakra and touch the seal (also smear blood on it if it's a blood seal)

Question 6: what is the duty of a gennin?

Naruto's answer : to learn from their jounin sensei and completing D and C ranked missions

Question 7:name the sannin and their summons

Answer: jiraya-toad, senju tsunade-slug, orochimaru-snake (nukenin)

Question 8 : explain the henge

Answer: the henge is an (E-rank genjutsu) illusionary shell of chakra that lets you take on a different appearance, however this jutsu is not solid so if you would take on a appearance that is taller then you you wouldn't be affected if someone punches the henge's face

Question 9: who were the finding clans of konoha?

Answer; the senju and uchiha, the uzumaki clan helped them with fundings and the inuzuka and aburame followed a few months later with helping to make the village

Question 10: who were the arashi yon?

Answer: captain, seal-master and wind user: namikaze minato, medic and water user: uzumaki kushina, strategist and lightning user: hatake sakumo, stealth/information gathering specialist, fire and earth user: kurou takehiko

Finishing his test naruto lays his head onto his table and snoozes off

*20 minutes later* 2nd test*taijutsu*

(a/n to not bore you with endless fights I'll just gave a list who against who and the winners till naruto's fight)

momoi kumi vs kurosaki hiko = kumi

dotonai kirsuki vs mahaki sakemi = kisuki

kamachi migami vs kuroshi raiko = migami

mirai sakuya vs utsusemi kageko = kageko

akimichi choji vs nara shikamaru = shikamaru

hyuuga hinata vs kimiko mizuri = hinata

inuzuka kiba vs mako tskune = kiba

yamanaka ino vs maria ginko = ginko

haruno sakura vs aburame shino =shino

uchiha sasuke vs komachi ichigo = sasuke

"oke last fight is with naruto are you sure?" arashi asks conssernd

"yeah yeah come on already I'm sure!" naruto yells getting into a crouching stance, arashi nods and does the same only a bit smoother then the blond 12 year old.

Iruka signs "ready? Hajeme!"

Arashi shoots forwards swiping a claw like hand toward naruto.

Naruto dodges and swipes his leg towards arashi's who jumps and does a roundhouse kick toward the blond, naruto seeing this but unable to dodge it tries to block but the kick comes to hard sending him toward the three behind him. Shaking the dizziness away naruto jumps up again and runs toward the older fox demon. " he arashi I'm gonna show you a new combo that I got ! ' beast style: tanuki sand swipe!" and naruto uses his chakra like a magnet to form a badger like hind paw with angry spikes trying to scratch arashi with the tips of it starting a break dance like round of fighting

*sidelines*

ino looks at the blond almost the whole class belittled over the last 2 years

"w-when did naruto get so good?" sakura asks disgusted. ino scowls "I guess he trained forehead something you didn't" hinata nods "he trains with his clan every day his father pushes him to fight against the strongest of the clansmen and women, he defeated the number 4 tribe leader yesterday and gained his 5th tail that way"

ino looks at the hyuuga heiress " I still don't get those tails actually but if 9 is the highest then naruto must be pretty powerful" she says her blue pitiless eyes shining in slight awe.

hinata nods " naruto told me that there are 9 tribes so to speak in his clan the weakest being the ichibi tribe and the strongest being the k-kyuubi tribe, naruto's father takehiko is the clan leader and head of the kyuubi-tribe" ino looks at the hyuuga heiress in interest

" so naruto doesn't see his father much?"

hinata giggles " no no they only have the tribes as a mentioning for power not for anything else, the heads of the tribe are like a council, naruto still lives with his father even tough he is in the 5 tails tribe

"oh well let's watch the fight"

*fight*

"so naruto when did you learn the tanuki sand swipe?" arashi asks curious while dodging the swiping hind paw.

Naruto smirks " birthday present from uncle shu… aniki, and this one I learned from uncle hachi 'beast style: 8 kicking ox combo!" 7 ox like shadows morph from the blond boys own shadow morphing into dark purple oxes, arashi looks as the 7 beasts circle around him making a weird charging flower, the first 3 attacking him in a head straight charge followed by the other 4, arashi did dodge the first 5 but the last 2 nick him in he arms and legs with their horns throwing him up in the air where naruto awaits kicking him down with a chakra exchanged ax kick

KABOOM!

All children look shocked as one of the strongest ANBU captains of konoha smashes into the ground forming an elephant sided crater.

"i-is he alright?" ino asks nervously sakura shrugs " d-don't know"

suddenly a dark shadow jumps from outside the dust cloud showing a feral looking arashi the 6 tails in his hair draped over his left shoulder

"NARUTO NOW YOU MADE ME MAD I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT STEALING MY PANTS IN THE MID OF OUR FIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" all the girls blush as they see the ANBU captains dark purple, satin boxer shorts showing off his tanned muscled legs

"oh kami he has some legs" ino mumbles blushing up a storm next to her stands sakura who is in a huge denial 'sasuke's better sasuke's better' thinking that over and over until they hear laughter not high and childish but deep and growling?

From out of one of the academy ground threes sits naruto laughing his ass off while holding a black ANBU pants

"suck it up ara-chan I'm the best fox around town haha" said ANBU captain only growls " oh yeah pipsqueak?" and he jumps into the three tackling the blond onto the ground all the way growling like a mad dog.

"you think this is funny naruto?" naruto snickers "pretty much yeah" arashi pouts "just give me back my pants the girls are staring" arashi whines naruto only sinkers harder " as you wish captain whine baby" and he jumps away throwing the black pants onto the ground

" oh now you asked for it!" arashi takes his stance again ready to go but iruka stops him "arashi-san, the time is up…naruto good job keeping the ANBU captain on his toes even if he only fought on high gennin level" naruto grins 'well we didn't go all out tough'

"oke kids time for lunch after that we have weapon test and then we have nin and genjutsu

*outside at lunch in a three*

eating on a low branch was kurou naruto looking at the dark haired girl just under him who sits against the bark of the three eating some cinnamon buns.

"he hinata-chan how is your exam going till now?" hinata thinks "well you saw my t-taijutsu it wasn't t-that good t-tough, but my written t-test was okay I t-think" she says doubt laying thick in her voice, naruto frowns hopping down and taking the petite girl in his arms " hey you did great in you match and you're really smart too so I know you'll pass high ranked I just know it"

hinata looks naruto in the eyes small clear tears appearing in the corner of her lavender eyes. "y-you really t-think soo n-naruto-kun?" naruto snuggles her indigo hair towering over her with 5.1 inches, he smiles softly in her hair whispering in her ear…

"hai" as soon as naruto answers he hears giggling from the three next to theirs

"sshh hinata don't move" and naruto disappears, reappearing behind the white haired man in the three

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING PERVERT!"naruto shouts cousing the man to fall of his branch.

"mou gaki that hurts" the man whines naruto growls "suck it up jiraya don't look at my best friend that way" jiraya smiles " so you know who I am?" naruto snarls " of course do I know who my own godfather is you stupid letch!" jiraya's smile fades away like a snowball in hell "y-you know how?" naruto signs slumming down against the three "I've bin raised by kurou takehiko you ass" jiraya blinks "he's still alive?" hinata nods " y-yes he is and he is really nice too jiraya-sama" naruto huffs " he is but he and the clan are slave drivers really I mean I still got a bruise on my ass from last week man I cant even properly sit, feels like that kunai went a little deep in it too… it's not where you think it is yah know?" naruto says as he sees jirayas freaked look and a firmly blushing hinata. Both sign in re leave…naruto however glares at his 'godfather' "oke mister I peek on every lady I see, why are you hear?" his voice dripping with suppressed anger

jiraja signs "what I cant see my godson? After I just heard he's alive?"

naruto blinks'he didn't even know? It's bin 2 freaking years!'

seeing the confused face jiraya decides to explain himself for once " look gaki I was gathering info from my spy network and haven't heard from konoha in years, I got a message from sarutobi about you being alive 7 months ago and I was in the farthest part of tuchi no kuni where I had to travel in utter secret seeing as my student is their most hated enemy…even if the baka is dead" naruto nods slowly "I understand and I forgive you jiraya-ojisan" jiraya blinks "uncle?"

naruto nods " sounds better then the godfather sounds like the mafia"

the white haired super pervert laughs "so true kid so true. So how's your gennin exam going?" naruto smirks " easy" hinata blushes "f-for you naruto-kun but m-many find it hard"

both males look at the timid girl "oh and who is this? My little godson, your girlfriend? If so then it's a keeper" naruto smacks the pervert hard over the head getting red in the face from both anger and emberasment "shut up ero-baka she and I are best friends!"

jiraya snorts 'sure keep telling yourself that little godson of mine I know love when I see it' jiraya smiles " the bell just rang so we should go inside don't you think?" both gennin wannabe's nod and follow the bearlike man inside the academy.

*iruka's class*

"oke class…he where are hinata and naruto?" all children look blankly at their teachers but the door opens showing a large white haired man with 2 12 year olds poking their heads from behind him.

"JIRAYA-SAMA what an honor for having you in the classroom on gratuating day!" ituka shouts surprised jiraya only grunds "I wanted to see my godson's gratuation exam so let's start that nin and genjutsu part and be done already"

both chuunin and ANBU captain nod "oke when I call your name we'll start."

(2 hours later)

"oke when you hear your name come to the front and get your hitai ate:

"aburame shino"

"akimichi choji"

"dotonai kirsuki"

"haruno sakura"

"hyuuga hinata"

"inuzuka kiba"

"kamachi migami"

"kurosaki hiko"

"kuroshi raiko"

"kurou naruto"

"utsusemi sakemi"

"mako tskune"

"maria ginko"

"mirai sakuya"

"momoi kumi"

"nara shikamaru"

"uchiha sasuke"

"yamanaka ino"

"oke rookie of the year is uchiha sasuke! Come back in 5 days for the team placements at 10 am" iruka smiles and walks outside the classroom followed by arashii.. the class empties in a few minutes, the kids all wanting to show their headbands to their proud parents or to seek comfort if they failed.

The only people in the room now where jiraya,naruto and hinata

"oke gaki's I have to report to the sandaime so I'll see you 2 later…"

naruto nods " come to kakashi's apartment in 5 days around 7 pm me and my cousin are cooking" jiraya nods and disapears in a swirl of leaves.

"n-naruto-kun?"

"hmmm what is it hinata" naruto seems a bit unfocused his eyes unclear.

"could I c-come with you today? My dad is away with hanabi and I don't really trust the e-elders" naruto nods "sure…I think I'll need your shoulder tough I feel kinda dizzy" and then naruto's legs collapses on themselves letting the boy fall to the ground "naruto-kun!" hinata's violet colored fox, murasaki jumps out of her bag followed by kaen from naruto's becoming as big as a small pony " naruto-sama you know that gaining a tail is tiering why did you go outside?" murasaki asks her voice sounding like a beautiful harp, "you know me saki-chan I hate resting" murasaki looks at her brother's partner and her prince

"well… you climb on kaen and hinata will be carried by me oke naruto-kun?"

naruto nods and both ride out of the academy shocking and scaring several villagers to see pony sized FOXES in konoha… as the 4 ride to behind the hokage mountain and into a quit good disguised cave entrance they didn't sense the raven haired boy following them

*in the cave*

"kaen I can walk now" kaen lowers down and let's his buddy get of of him, murasaki walks a bit further and comes by a wall of leaves? Brushing the long leaf like curtain aside hinata sees a breathtaking sight. There was so much water! Naruto's clan home was more like a cave with the ceiling missing where a huge lake lay, islands of varying sized littering the lake where giant three houses grew, not like a three house that children made but the houses where literly growing from the three itself! And the bridges connecting the islands where beautyfull and grew out of the threes and ground too. It just looked like a place from a fairytale.

Naruto seeing the awed look smiles gently at his best friend " like it?"

The girl only nods making naruto's smile wider making a funny presentating stands he says: "then my lady welcome in the fox realm"

Hinata giggles " it's wonderful naruto-kun where is your home?" naruto smirks leading the girl over 5 bridges and a path of Grey steps coming by a small waterfall. Next to the waterfall, in the rock stands a dark blue gate, not too big or anything but not too small tough… jiraya could fit inside that gate 6 times but that's just a mini detail.

hinata looks at the threes this part being different then where she entered as these threes where red, yellow and pink, she even saw a bush with blue leaves. Naruto smiles as a little group of 2 tailed fox cubs runs up to him snuggling his legs

"naruto-niichan!"

"naruto-nii, are you gonna play with us now?"  
" hey kyo I wanted to ask that"

"no i wanted too ask"

"too bad chou, akaru I was first"

"naruto-nii! Kyo is beeing mean" the colors of the 3 little foxes being red, white and blue, (where standing in the position that resembled the dutch flag)

where wagging their 2 tails in joy as their 'nii-chan' was finally home from his boring human schoolday but before they could do anything else 5 shurikan came to the 3 unsuspecting cubs, hinata seeing it tough starts to panic " NARUTO-KUN !" naruto quickly grabs the 3 while his 5 fox tails pop up and block them from harm. Blood oozing from the tails painting the golden fur a sticky crimson…

"dope fight me!" 5 heads shoot up as a raven haired boy looks at the kurou prins " SASUKE YOU"VE GONE TO FAR!" naruto shouts , his tailes being licked clean by the fox cubs, kaen and murasaki. However before naruto and sasuke can fight 2 big 8 tailed fox/human hybirds grab the uchiha by his shoulders, their tails warping around his body covering him in dark red and blue

"dope get those overgrown furballs of me!" naruto growls " I don't think so uchiha!"

"why not dope?"

"you attacked the clan heir/temporary head of the kurou clan that is legally punishable from what konoha's laws say"

the uchiha smirks at the blonds words "feh like the council will ever do that I mean I'm the sole uchiha of konoha" naruto's smirk only widens a bit cousing sasuke to frown "heh my father can just give another man the sharingan like kakashi hatake he already has a sharingan eye he'll only needs another one and some chakra modefication for the drawbacks the new sharingan would be more efective you know." Sasuke looks wide eyed at the so called dope of his class,

"your father can do that but only demon lords can…your father is a demon lord?" naruto smirks " let me introduce myself: kurou naruto, gobi no yokou and son of kurou takehiko the kyuubi no yokou, the lord of bijyuu"

sasuke's eyes widen as the foxes in that heared naruto cheer with loud roars

"y-you're the k-kyuubi's s-son?" naruto's smirk turns a fox like evil

"who do you think is the lord of a FOX clan you baka?" sasuke glares "so what if kyuubi's your daddy I need the power to kill 'him' I just need to!"

naruto's brow goes up an inch "who do you need to kill…you're brother?"

sasuke's head turns red from anger "YES I NEED THE POWER TO KILL ITACHI HE KILLED MY CLAN! I'M A AVENGER AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM KILLING THAT MAN!" naruto scowls " and who told you to be so bitter,cold and hatefull? I mean it just oozes from your body"

sasuke growls " that man told me to hate him and to become powerful enough to fight him so I can kill that man"

naruto signs " release him guys but keep close"

"hai narutoo-sama" the 2 release the boy and stationair themselves a few meters from the little group.

"sasuke your brother told you to hate him didn't he?"

the raven haired uchiha nods as the blond hanyou signs again "how stupid can you be human? Your enemy does everything to stun your growth to grow stronger you have to do exactly the opposite of what he says!"

sasuke's eyes widen 'why would his bro..no that man help him and advice him to hate him to get stronger?'

"you have a point dope but what should I do then?" the blond smiles "get friends, precious people to protect that's how you get truly strong"

the uchiha falls onto the ground his mind in overdrive at what the blond said to him just now 'could I really have friends? Maybe I should listen to the son of kyuubi-sama'

sasuke smiles, the first real smile since the massacre "maby I should dope maby I should" hinata smiles " w-we could be your f-first friends s-sasuke-san"

sasuke freezes 'they would do that? They would want to be my friends?'

naruto smirks " yeah we could all be friends and dad may even update that sharingan of yours…dad could get you to use the sharingan without getting blind at some point"

sasuke snorts " that's the most ironic drawback of the uchiha doujutsu, but I would appreciate it"

"yeah and who wouldn't want to be friends with the kyuubi's son?"

sasuke smirks " because you're kyuubi's son doesn't make you an better shinobi you baka"

hinata blushes "ano…sasuke-san, naruto-kun is actually stronger then most jounin in the v-village… he held back t-to get him and me on the same team"

sasuke looks confused at the shy heiress " how so?"

naruto tries to answer but arashi arives hearing the question and gladly answers

" well you see the dead last and the 2 top shinobi and kunoichi get paired up to balance the teams, so we already know that you, hinata and naruto get on the same team…naruto me and some 6 tribers found mizuki hiding in the entrance of the den holding the forbidden scroll of seals fro the yondaime what should we do with him? Rena and zorro have him in the holding cell at the moment"

naruto nods " good bring mizuki to the hokage and let the scroll here say to the old man that I'll put it in the kyubi tribe holding safe"

"hai" and arashi disapears in a cloud of smoke

naruto signs, turning to his guests with a smile he says: "so who wants a cup of mint leaf tea?"

" s-sounds good naruto-kun"

"sure is better then something sweet"

and the 3 walk into the threemansion that is naruto and kyuubi's house.

+++and chappter ends+++

naomi: oke I've been at this fic for about eehhh 3 months oh my kami I take soo long with this!

Naruto: man just don't leave me with kyuubi in one room the whole time you are away"

Kyuubi: **shut up mortal naomi has too much idea's and is going to the abunaicon in veldhoven in the netherlands she's buisy with cosplay and studying karaoke songs!**

Naomi: yeah! Oh I'll make a lot of pics and put them on my site !

Kyuubi: **buy me something!**

Naruto: me too me too!

Naomi: sure I'll try

Shikaku: **oke my brother really needs a woman so naomi-chan put up a poll and tsunade-hime is in the lead with 2 and kurenai,anko,yugao and shizune as shared seconds with 1 vote**

**Tsunade 2**

**Anko 1**

**Kurunai 1**

**Yugao (that purple haired anbu from the chuunin exams) 1**

**Shizune 1**

**oke no girl for our kyuu-tousan 0**

**Tsuta (the oc from the 2nd chapter) 0**

**8 an oc 0**

**read, review and vote for the nxt chapter of my dad is a demonchapter 6: emotional jounins,beltest and beeing genin sucks ass**

**wow 4714 and in word 10 and 1/5th pages in lettertype 12 i'm awesome!  
**


	6. emotional jounins & beeing gennin sucks

Naomi: I'm so sorry for taking so long…

Kyuubi:** hehe my niece has a boyfriend hehe**

Naruto: who? Who whoooo?

Naomi: shut up!

Kyuubi: **awwe come on don't hide love! Throw it around or smash a village!**

Naomi&naruto: no!

Kyuubi: **oke oke what you get me from that con!**

Naruto: yeah what you get us?

Naomi: oke I got kyuu a pretty cool pocket watch and a picture from one of his cosplayers she had such a cool cosplay! And I got naruto a new wallet ! a super sized gama-chan!

Kyuubi: **yay fans =^-^=!**

Naruto O.O huge…gama…chan? YYAAAAYYY!

Naomi: O.o okee on with the story

++++++classroom, 3 days after sasuke's stupid act at the kurou compound++++

oke where were these 2? Iruka was at the end of his patience…it was his job to educate the next generation of konoha's ninja but some didn't even show up on time. The chuunin,replacing mizuki came in with the team assignments as soon as the chuunin left iruka heard laughter from around the corner 'is that sasuke?,I never heard him laugh before' "I swear sasuke he is still alive"the room hears a snort "yeah right not even uchiha live that long , how old where you anyway?" the deep voice of kurou naruto answers "4 but I'm serious dad was super pissed he caused dad's aTtack after all" the door opens revealing a smiling uchiha sasuke

sakura looks jealous at the blond 'how dare he to make my sasuke-kun smile? Although it is cute he smiles nice' 'SHANAROOO SASUKE EVEN LOOKS BETTER NOW!'

iruka looks at the 2 clan heirs "mind to tell me why you where late?" naruto looks at the brown haired dolphin "yes, you see there were these 3 foxes from my compound that wanderd to sasuke's house so he had to bring them to me and my house is a mile from the village so it lasted some time and before we could go I had to attend a meeting and sasuke stayed so we could walk to school together." Iruka signs not knowing if naruto was telling the truth or if he go the excuses learned from his older brother.

"oke let's get to the teams team 1….

Team 6 is kuroshi raiko, utsusemi sakemi and mako tskune your jounin teacher will be mitarashi anko" naruto shivers 'poor poor souls'

"team 7 under hatake kakashi will be uchiha sasuke, kurou naruto and hyuuga hintata"

several girls glare at the kurou and hyuuga heir and heiress

hinata shivers while naruto just dozes off knowing that their sensei will come in 3 hours

*2 ½ hours later*

so naruto what did you tell about your father and that uchiha?" naruto looks at sasuke "sure look it was like this

*flashback no jutsu*

_4 year old naruto lay in the sunshine with another 1 tailed foxkit, his father and shirou the 1 tailed tribe leader where playing shogi when a knock was heared on the frond door_  
_"I'll get it daddy!" and he runs toward the door. The door opens revealing a man with sp ikey black hair and cold black eyes. Naruto smirks at the man, the raven man just looks down at the little blond boy " boy, is kyuubi there I would like to get back something" naruto scowls he wasn't a little kid anymore even at the age of 4 he was quit mature beeing the son of the kitsune tribe leader. However, before he can even say anything he sees a tan clawed hand infrond of his face. He looks up seeing his father, his long red hair spikier then usual letting naruto know that he was on edge… and quit pissed too, if his scowling face said anything about it. Naruto smiles evilish, he just loved it when his dad was pissed it showed how awesome his dad was, the demon was just ubber bad ass! XD_

_the black haired man looks at the redhead "so kyuubi did you miss me?"_

_kyuubi looks at the man with discust **"uchiha madara…what are you doing here?"**_

_madara's eyes bleed into red en ternal magenkyou sharingan "I came to get you back my pet you belong to me kyuubi, so bow for m….." madara couldn't even finish his claming of awesomeness as kyuubi threw him trough the door in a fit of rage…heh naruto loved his father soo much and his temper was sooo awesome when he was glowing red with rage his father's chakra swirling around his shaking body, that's how angry his father was._

_After 2 ½ hours of marteling the uchiha kyuubi had enough._

**_"MADARA BE GONE AND IF YOU EVER DARE TO CALL ME YOUR PET AGAIN YOU'LL BE NOTHING MORE THEN A SMEAR OF RED UNDER MY MIGHTY PAW!"_**

_*flashback no jutsu.. KAI!*_  
"and we never heard of him again but it was so much…fun"

both gennin look a bit cheeped out at their sadistic teammate but smile as they see the sad eyes of the 5 tailed hanyou.

"y-you must miss him very much naruto, I-I mean your father he sounds really fun to be around" hinata stutters with a small blush

"yeah he's awesome I can't wait till the chunnin exams and introduce him to sasuke"

sasuke snorts " I would like so too, that madara character sounds like a disgrace of my clan's name,where is our sensei actually?" naruto and hinata sign

"kakashi-sensei has a problem, since his friend moriko died on a mission he hasn't been the same…he's late, he's very unfocused and he started to read the whole day he even forgot that he has yuuki" and was feeling more and more down because kakashi was so depresst.

Sasuke looks at the door where footsteps are heard. Standing in the now open doorway stands a 6 feet tall man around 26 with gravity difying silver hair. His stormgrey eye roaming unfocused over the room standing shockingly still at naruto's sad face.

"n-naruto? I haven't seen you in days! Where were you? I was worried sick about you!"

naruto looks up,tears threatening to spill from his sapphire like eyes "k-kashi-nii why do you act this way?" sasuke looks shocked at his now friend, he never imagined seeing naruto of all people cry. Looking at hinata next to him he sees her crying too 'do I fit in here?' naruto dries his tears looking at kakashi in anger "you have to get over this aniki! Moriko wouldn't want you to act this way! You're late, you don't focus, you're taking suiside missions on your own and you're ignoring yuuki, Hinata and me! How can I know that we'll be safe? You can't even take care of yourself at the moment!" Kakashi freezes solid as naruto continues screaming to the silver haired jounin.

A lone tear rolls down over his masked face darkening the dark blue to almost black.

Falling to his knees he starts sobbing,letting the icha icha book fall out of his hand.

Naruto stops screaming looking shocked at the man he calls older brother

The man only cries apologizing over and over again. After what seems like years hinata walks toward the jounin followed by naruto, both hug the jounin sobbing into his vest also apologizing to the jounin.

Sasuke looks at the little family, sitting in the door opening of their old classroom

'could I be a part of this family?' kakashi looks up at the lone uchiha eye smiling although his face…or at least what's visible of his face

"hello sasuke, I'm sorry you must think that I'm really weak right now ?"

sasuke shrugs "not really" kakashi eye smiles "good them welcome on team 7, as we all know each other well maybe sasuke doesn't know me so well but we'll tell with some lunch so let's go"

*…*

the inari's den a very famous restaurant in konoha gakure, now why would it be so famous? Well… the first and second hokage came here to celebrate tsunade's 6th birthday,the sandaime came here to celebrate his team's new title as the sannin. Then jiraya came here with his gennin team after minato made chuunin… minato came here the first day with his gennin, he and kushina had their first date in this restaurant and this restaurant was the favorite eating place of the arashi yo. And all this time it has been owned by the kurou family.

"so this place is owned by your familly naruto?" said blond looks at his friend and teammate

"yep and where's getting the vip seats" sasuke nods he'd bin there once when his father had a formal family dinner with the fire lord.

"welcome naruto-sama the vip table I guess?" a green with black haired girl asks the blond. Said blond signs "hello kumiko hows kuroshi?" kumiko blushes "v-very well we plan to make it official next summer when takehiko-sama is back" naruto nods "I can't wait, could we please get the inari meat and rice plate? Extra meat and you know how to spice them"

kumiko nods "yes sir you know the way"

* lunch*

"oke team let's introduce one selves I'll start. I'm kakashi, I'm 26 and the adopted older brother of naruto I like hmm…. A lot and especially yuuki and naruto, I dislike hmmm I'm not gonna tell and my goal is to, well let's keep that to myself, you go moon-eye"

hinata nods shyly "I-I'm hyuuga hinata and I-like flower-pressing,naruto-k-kun and my s-sister, I d-dislike the way my family lives and I will change their ways! That's m-my goal"

kakashi nods "raven your turn"

sasuke nods "I'm uchiha sasuke, I don't really know but I do like the company of these 2 and also to spend time with naruto's family, I dislike my brother for what he did and I will get to know why he did it then upon that I'll decide if I'll kill him or forgive him"

kakashi's eye widens 'he changed already ? when?' "oke fox-boy go"

naruto snorts " you say it wolf-chan, anyway I'm kurou naruto, my likes include my family and friends I dislike any type of harming my precious people from anyone, if someone hurts my friends they'll have to pay, and my dream is to surpass my father"

kakashi nods "oke now that we know each other we can ea…"

an annoying voice cuts kakashi off " kurenai-sensei why is th dead-last eating in the most fancy restaurant ever?" naruto looks behind him, seeing team 8 with kiba,sakura and shino standing next to kurenai, he smiles and pats the place next to him. "he nai-chan wanna sit here?" kurenai nods happy " sure naruto-kun how's may?" kiba looks confused at the 2 "those 2 know each other?" shino shrugs "seems so" sakura just huffs " so, our sensei is a weakling if she knows him" kurenai freezes and naruto stops dead in his way to pick some meat from his plate… slowly he turns around looking pissed at the pink haired girl, his eyes glowing an golden blue."what did you say?" sakura pales "y-you heard me our sensei m-must be weak if she knows you" suddenly the restaurant seems very empty only their 2 teams and the suddenly fox-like restaurant crew are left. The waiters begin to chuckle evilly and sharp canine are shown by them, tails and fox ears appear even a few change into hybrid foxes towering over her at 7 feet tall. _**"so you think we're weak? haruno my clan is the most powerful demon clan on earth, only kami-sama herself could ever stop our clan if we would start a war"**_

sakura shivers, her pink hair looking a few shades lighter going to a baby pink instead of a hard candy pink.

"kai!"

sakura's world starts to fade away and chatter returns to the restaurant. The fox hybrid waiters are gone and back are the formal dressed maids and waiters, however kurenai stands beside her in a genjutsu releasing handsign. Naruto has an evil smirk on his face " enjoyed my genjutsu sakura? I learned it from nai-chan and anko-chan" sakura nods fearfully and sits back down eating in silence.

Kurenai glares playfully at naruto mouthing a thank you to him. " naruto did may send new clothes again?" she nods her head to his form. Wich was covered in a skin tight, black shirt, black ninja pants and a dark blue almost black coat with a black sash over it and 2 flowing pieces at the frond. On the coat in silver stands the clan symbol of the kurou clan with the kanji 5 over it in metallic blue. His shoes are just regular black ninja sandals. Naruto nods to the red eyes beauty. She smiles at the blond going back to her terriyaki.

Smiling, the blond starts eating again.

"naruto-sama is everything to your wishes?" the newest cheff kurou kitsuko asks blushing, she was just 3 years older then naruto himself and she was his sparring partner in the 5 tailes tribe. Naruto nods thankfull "yes I would say you improved on inari's recepy I think I'll let father promote you to assisting head cheff of the kitchen when he get's back" kitsuko's eyes widen "thank you naruto-sama thank you" and she kisses himon the cheek. Naruto just chuckles " it's alright now kitsu-chan go back there are more customers you know" kitsuko bows and runs back to the kitchen.

"oke team 7 meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning oh and don't eat you'll just puke." And kakashi dissapears in a sunshin.

*next day*

naruto sat in a high three at 7 am reading his fathers latest letter.

"/ heey kiddo, heard from the geezer 8 tailed tribe leader mamoru that you kept the tribes good the last 2 years. I'm currently in iwa with genkuro the gobi, he agreed to come with the rest of the bijuu to konoha, we're coming when the 3th stage of the chuunin exam's start, we'll see you there then. NARU-KUN! Aunty may here, is your girlfriend weiring her outfit? And what about you? You must be weiring it at the chuunin exam's am I clear? Oh and yugito says hi too…

well kiddo daddy here again… well good luck with being a gennin… don't ask I just know ^^

signed: Kurou Takehiko, prince of the red mountains, lord of kitsune and leader and oldest of the bijuu."/

naruto snorts, his father was such a weirdo at times… wait his whole family was weird… damn!

Naruto looks up seeing his 2 teammates arrive " he guys"

"hi naruto-kun"

"hn he"

naruto snorts " he guys you think kakashi's gonna do an actual test? I think he's just going to start missions"

"you're right naruto i won't give a test" kakashi says out of nowhere. The 3 gennin shoot up and turn around facing their sensei "DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT KASHI!" naruto and hinata shout sasuke just nods angry. Kakashi just eye smiles and waves " ma ma just get along to the tower sandaime-sama already knows you passed he asked me to pass you now"

"so no bel €test then?" naruto asks kakashi nods " no bel test naruto"

the boy looks at the silver haired jounin and smiles "let's go then

"KAKASHI! YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT BEING GENNIN SUCKED SO MUCH!"

a deep growling voice roars over the village as a dreadful aura rolls over the place

the silver haired jounin chuckles nervously " sorry naru-kun, but this is a must do... let's make a deal, you and the rest of the team do 22 d-ranks and then we get a c-rank okay?"

the 3 gennin nod and then turn to the cat in hinata's arms.

"tora, i say this only once never ever run away,and we will make sure that your owner stops treating you as she is doing now okay?" naruto asks, his voice demonic

"mieuw?" the cat looks nervously at the blond and nods her head.

"okay i'll bring tora to the tower and you 3 can go paint the fence of tea-street 4 a see yah"

and kakashi disappears

as he walks into the tower he can hear the furious shouts of his 3 gennin

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI!"

the silver haired pervert chuckles and walks inside.

Naomi: so done... sorry that it took sooooo long! My laptop has been having problems so i had to find all the hand written parts and typ it again

Naruto: and you've been busy with school and your boyfriend

Naomi: that too *blushes*

Kyuubi: **oh do tell me more.**

Naomi: well he's a nice guy, a had taller then me... uuuh he's a cosplayer ^.^

Kyuubi: **ofcouse he is!**

Naruto: who does he cosplay then?

Naomi: well he did kiba on abunai and this year he's sasuke

Naruto: oh and what's your cosplay this year?

Naomi: uzumaki naruKO!

Naruto: you're me?

Naomi: no a female you =^.^=

Naruto: yaay now i have a sister!

Kyuubi:** noooo 2 orange wearing blonds naomi-chan your so cruel!**

Naomi: hehe well till next time ^^


	7. people who like to adopt others

hello dear readers, i'm sad to say that i'm not continuing this story, i can't seem to go further as i don't really like the first naruto series as much as the shippuuden one, and i don't want to write this story anymore so i'm putting it up for adoption.

PM me if you want to have it, i only have one rule and that is for you to change takehiko's name to kurama and to have him paired with tsunade since you all voted the most for the old gambling woman XD

i hope i won't get flamers for this and i'll leave these uh 6? chapets here together with a link to the new writer as soon as there is one.

sosee yah. i will be continuing my twilight/naruto crossover and i'm going to post a merlin/naruto crossover just because only one else did it XD


End file.
